Dangun Feveron
PlayStation 4 | platforms = Arcade, PlayStation 4, Xbox One | release = Arcade PlayStation 4 Xbox One | genre = Manic shooter | modes = Single player, multiplayer | designer = | cabinet = Upright | arcade system = CAVE 68000 | cpu = Motorola 68000 @ 16 MHz | sound = Yamaha YMZ280B @ 16.9344 MHz | display = Raster, vertical orientation, 240 x 320 pixels, 2048 colors, 57.55 Hz refresh rate }} , also known by its overseas title 'Fever SOS', is a vertical scrolling shooter game developed by Cave and published by Nihon System Inc. in 1998. The gameplay is typical of manic shooters, with numerous swarms of enemies onscreen at any given time, and bosses that shoot intimidatingly large clusters of bullets. Unique to this title, the score of the game is disco music, which is a particularly unusual choice for a shoot 'em up. In April 2016, Cave announced that M2 is porting and publishing ''Dangun Feveron for the first time to a home console, the PlayStation 4, as part of their M2 Shot Triggers publishing label. An international release of the M2 Shot Triggers version is currently planned. Gameplay thumb|Dangun Feveron PCB with art Dangun Feveron offers a wide degree of customization in gameplay. Player is prompted to select how fast they want the ship to move, choose one of three rapid-fire weapons, and one of three sustained-fire weapons. This allows the player to tailor the ship to individual needs, be it a fast-flying speeder with a widespread shot to quickly handle enemy squadrons, or a ship with lower speed to dodge bullets carefully, and concentrated firepower to destroy single foes faster. ;Fighters *TYPE-A: Concentrated shot *TYPE-B: 3-way shot *TYPE-C: wide area shot ;Powerful shot *LOCK-ON: Chases enemy. *BOMB: Explode upon contact. *ROLL: Penetrates enemy. ;Items *Main-shot (P): Increases power of main shot. *Way-shot (P): Increases power of way shot. *Bomb (B): Increases bomb stock by 1 (max 4). *Cyborg: Increases score and enemy value. *FP: Increases shot power to maximum. Scoring system Dangun Feveron features another unique gameplay mechanism, the SOS System. For every enemy destroyed in a timely manner, so-called "cyborgs" will appear. Cyborgs can be rescued by touching them with the player's ship. If left alone, cyborgs will drift slowly toward the bottom of the screen, then move back up towards the top, after which they will disappear completely. For each cyborg obtained, the value of enemies will increase by one point, so long as no cyborgs escape off the top of the screen; if this happens, the value will be reset. Assuming no cyborgs have escaped, most enemies are worth the number of saved cyborgs plus one. For instance, destroying an ordinary enemy after saving 19 cyborgs will accordingly award 20 points. Larger enemies have a point value equal to five successive standard enemies plus 10; downing one such enemy after having captured 49 cyborgs bestows 50+51+52+53+54=260 points. Bosses are worth the value of a standard enemy multiplied by the number of cyborgs captured throughout the entire stage. If a player was awarded 99 cyborgs throughout the stage, captured every single one, and then defeated the boss, player would receive 99*100=9,900 points. If all lives are lost and play is continued, the enemy value and rescue count are both reset. References External links *[http://m2stg.com/en/dangun-feveron/ Official M2 Shot Triggers release website] *Official arcade release website Category:1998 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Cave (company) games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Vertically scrolling shooters Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Xbox One games